Мисти Флай/Галерея
Первый сезон Звуковая радуга (серия) The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png The Wonderbolts S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png The Wonderbolts try to save Rarity S1E16.png Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png Rainbow saving Rarity and the Wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png Самый лучший вечер Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Пятый сезон Рарити идет по следу! Spitfire and Misty Fly chimes in S5E15.png Spitfire -and you'll be beating records in no time- S5E15.png Wind Rider gives a heh-heh S5E15.png Wind Rider -Well, it's nice to meet you fillies- S5E15.png Rainbow -Not as nice as it is to meet you, sir- S5E15.png Rainbow excited S5E15.png Rainbow -I can't believe I just met- S5E15.png Misty Fly -to take the spot of honor- S5E15.png Spitfire and Misty Fly with their wings opened S5E15.png Rainbow -Really-!- S5E15.png Rainbow -That's incredible!- S5E15.png Rainbow looks at Wind Rider S5E15.png Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Soarin and other Wonderbolts see Stormy Flare S5E15.png Stormy -But I do know I didn't send my daughter a note- S5E15.png Misty Fly -Who would do such a thing-- S5E15.png Soarin -Somepony who wanted her out of the show- S5E15.png Soarin and Misty Fly sees Rainbow S5E15.png Wind Rider -so they could take her spot- S5E15.png Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow face-to-face with the other Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare S5E15.png Misty -you'd do anything to fly with Wind Rider- S5E15.png Rainbow -but I didn't mean anything- S5E15.png Rainbow -I was asleep at midnight- S5E15.png The Wonderbolts whispering to each other S5E15.png Soarin -if you can prove that somepony else is behind Spitfire's disappearance- S5E15.png Soarin tells Misty Fly and Blaze to find Spitfire S5E15.png Misty Fly and Blaze returns S5E15.png Blaze -Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!- S5E15.png Misty and Blaze look at each other S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare listening S5E15.png Other ponies listening to Rarity's explanation S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare shocked S5E15.png Wind Rider -you don't believe a word of this, right-- S5E15.png Wind Rider -Fine!- S5E15.png Wind Rider -You caught me!- S5E15.png Rarity says no S5E15.png Rarity -you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record!- S5E15.png Rarity, Rainbow, Wind Rider, Spitfire, and Misty together S5E15.png Rarity narrates quoting Wind Rider's -Heh-heh- S5E15.png Rarity 'when you want to seem happy' S5E15.png Soarin -Wonderbolts look out for each other!- S5E15.png Soarin asks where is Spitfire S5E15.png The Wonderbolts flying as the screen is black-and-white S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png Шестой сезон Новичок Дэш Bird's-eye view of Wonderbolts Academy S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flies out onto the field S6E7.png Rainbow crosses the runway without looking S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing at Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Misty Fly --most awesome entrance by a newbie-- S6E7.png Soarin --are you okay, Rainbow Dash--- S6E7.png Fleetfoot --more like Rainbow Crash-- S6E7.png Soarin and Misty Fly laugh at Rainbow S6E7.png Rainbow hears the Wonderbolts laughing S6E7.png Rainbow remembering flight school S6E7.png Rainbow glaring at the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --buzzed me on purpose-- S6E7.png Spitfire --you forgot rule number one-- S6E7.png Wonderbolts reciting rule number one S6E7.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly laughing S6E7.png Misty Fly and High Winds laughing S6E7.png Spitfire --nopony got hurt-- S6E7.png Spitfire --let's forget about this-- S6E7.png Misty Fly makes fun of Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Wonderbolts fly through the sky S6E7.png Rainbow Dash flying in formation S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in helical pattern S6E7.png Wonderbolts in the locker room S6E7.png Rainbow Dash nervously looking behind her S6E7.png Wonderbolts holding broom and bucket S6E7.png Spitfire --better get to it, Crash-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --I know I am!-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash acting hyperactive S6E7.png Rainbow Dash super-excited S6E7.png The Wonderbolts streak through the sky S6E7.png Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Misty Fly flying S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying through the air S6E7.png Snips, Snails, and Sweetie Drops watching the Wonderbolts S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly past the crowd S6E7.png Spike watching the Wonderbolts perform S6E7.png Wonderbolts flying in formation S6E7.png Misty Fly and Soarin swerve past each other S6E7.png The Wonderbolts pleased with their performance S6E7.png The Wonderbolts finish their routine S6E7.png Wonderbolts returning to the ground S6E7.png Rainbow Dash breaks out of formation S6E7.png Soarin sees Rainbow break formation S6E7.png Wonderbolts wave to the crowd S6E7.png Soarin tapping on Spitfire S6E7.png Wonderbolts looking up at the sky S6E7.png The Wonderbolts confront Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow apologizes to the Wonderbolts S6E7.png Rainbow --whatever punishment you want-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --you guys were right to call me-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --always been a standout flyer-- S6E7.png Rainbow --only stood out for making mistakes-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --been my dream my whole life-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --not Wonderbolt material after all-- S6E7.png Silver Zoom and Misty Fly look at each other S6E7.png Soarin --are you serious-!-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot reveals her nickname S6E7.png Fleetfoot --I misjudged my landing-- S6E7.png Fleetfoot --came down right on Spitfire's hoof-- S6E7.png Misty Fly reveals her nickname S6E7.png Surprise reveals her nickname S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --spent my whole life trying-- S6E7.png Rainbow Dash --time to be okay with fitting in-- S6E7.png Spitfire --really didn't want to miss the chance-- S6E7.png Spitfire --tease you for years about this catastrophe!-- S6E7.png Spitfire --that crash was epic!-- S6E7.png Wonderbolts laughing with Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Высший пилотаж Rainbow in the locker room with Misty Fly S6E24.png Rainbow Dash --a sleepover with Pinkie!-- S6E24.png Misty Fly --we get it-- S6E24.png Spitfire crossing in front of Rainbow and Misty S6E24.png Rainbow --you love yelling and blowing your whistle-- S6E24.png Vapor Trail hides her face in her hooves S6E24.png Sky Stinger introducing Vapor Trail S6E24.png Sky Stinger --I never fly without her-- S6E24.png Vapor Trail worried about solo trials S6E24.png Sky Stinger --with our wings tied behind our flanks-- S6E24.png Sky Stinger pointing to wall of Wonderbolts S6E24.png Misty Fly appears on Twilight's doorstep S6E24.png Misty Fly --we got to get back to HQ-- S6E24.png Rainbow Dash collapses onto the floor S6E24.png Twilight and Misty Fly look at each other S6E24.png Twilight Sparkle and Misty Fly laughing S6E24.png Седьмой сезон Родительская опека Wonderbolts diving through the air S7E7.png Wonderbolts flying up into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts diving toward the runway S7E7.png Wonderbolts create a boom of thunder S7E7.png Wonderbolts climbing back up into the sky S7E7.png Wonderbolts' training disrupted by turbulence S7E7.png Misty Fly pointing down at the ground S7E7.png Wonderbolts returning to the ground S7E7.png Spitfire -which pony broke protocol- S7E7.png Rainbow Dash -I guess they're with me- S7E7.png Rainbow nervously approaches her parents S7E7.png Windy Whistles meets the Wonderbolts S7E7.png Windy introduces herself to Misty Fly S7E7.png Windy Whistles -you guys were great, too!- S7E7.png Spitfire -let's hit the showers- S7E7.png Spitfire -time to spend with her family- S7E7.png Wonderbolts give Rainbow and her parents privacy S7E7.png Rainbow Dash watches the Wonderbolts leave S7E7.png Scootaloo recounting Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 S7E7.png Close-up on photo of Rainbow Dash accused S7E7.png The Wonderbolts at a photo shoot for foals S7E7.png Rainbow's parents and CMCs appear at the photo shoot S7E7.png Знаки отличия и игры Cutie Mark Crusaders see Wonderbolts in the sky S7E21.png Секреты и пироги Distance shot of Wonderbolt Academy S7E23.png Wonderbolts flying around the Academy S7E23.png Wonderbolts soaring through the sky S7E23.png Восьмой сезон Grannies Gone Wild Rainbow hears the other Wonderbolts S8E5.png Soarin talking about the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Rainbow asks about the Wild Blue Yonder S8E5.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly gasp in shock S8E5.png Misty Fly -hasn't heard of the Wild Blue Yonder-- S8E5.png Fleetfoot, Soarin, and Misty Fly looking amused S8E5.png Misty Fly -can't really call yourself a Wonderbolt- S8E5.png Photos of Wonderbolts riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Photo of Spitfire and Misty Fly riding the rollercoaster S8E5.png Товары с персонажем Misty Fly Figurine.jpg Misty Fly collector card.jpg Wave 7 mystery pack promo image.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Cloudsdale Mini Collection back of packaging.jpg Wonderbolts Ride the Lightning T-shirt WeLoveFine.jpg en:Misty Fly/Gallery Категория:Галереи персонажей